Talk:Troops/@comment-66.239.94.146-20120413191816
"FT have higher speed and melee attack than any other melee troop type. Therefore, when using these you want to send a LBM. This extends the battlefield so the FT will NOT be able to cross in 1 round. Therefore, instead of the FT having to fight all of the defenders, it will spread the defenders out so the FT can attack them one troop type at a time as they come into range." The above is a quote from the MELEE portion of this page. Will someone please explain how this makes any sense? The way I'm interpreting this excerpt is very much like the Speed and Ranged troop combination problem. Since the LBM extends the field and the FT cannot cross on the first round, does this not subject the FT to defending range and speed attacks? Why on earth would anyone want to use the FT as a meat shield for LBMs or any troop for that matter. The FT is the most versitle and possibly the most potent troop type in the game and since the attacker holds the initiative, by implementing this suggestion, it would seem that we waiste the first strike of the battle to the range of the LBM. LMB range attack = 80, FT range attack = 800!! that is 1000% difference? So someone please explain how this makes any sense... FT will not be meat shield, you really only need 1 LBM... If FT cross in less rounds they must fight all of the defending troops at 1 time, but by spreading the field out a little (not a lot, that would get counterproductive) you spread out the troops on the defender's side so the FT just pick them off as they get to them. '' ''If FT have to attack all of the troops at 1 time, they will take more dmg than if you spread it out across the field and let FT attack as they get something in range. For example, if the defenders have speed troops, melee troops, and ranged troops... FT will move up until something comes into range, speed troops will meet them 1st. FT kills speed troops... moves to next target and so forth. '' ''8 hours ago by LurkersRus '' LurkursRus, Thanks for the reply. Here's my issue though. When you spread the field with a speed troop range combo we are told that we take losses. This is true because the speed troop cannot cross the field in the frist round and beging to take defending range damage. This makes sense so far, now how does this not apply to the FT?? same scenario. I get what you are saying in theory but that contradicts the Range & Speed troop dilemma. Your explanation has yet to address this: " Since the LBM extends the field and the FT cannot cross on the first round, does this not subject the FT to defending range and speed attacks?" This will happen because as previously stated, attackers hold the initiative; meaning the attacker, not the defender, gets first strike. So why is this important? Because the attackers first strike with an extended field comes from the "one LMB", range 1200 + standard field 500 = 1700 units away, the FTs take no part in the first strike and thus waisting the first strike on a single arrow! Meanwhile your FTs are spreading out and advancing to get in range of attack, but now its the defending troops turn to advance and attack, the 2nd strike belongs to them, and guess who's in range?? Thats right the meat shield, your FTs!!! So while this sounds great in theory: ''"FT will not be meat shield, you really only need 1 LBM... If FT cross in less rounds they must fight all of the defending troops at 1 time, but by spreading the field out a little (not a lot, that would get counterproductive) you spread out the troops on the defender's side so the FT just pick them off as they get to them" It contradicts everything we are told about the Speed & Range troop combo problem. 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor 'Could someone please share their input on this and tell me what makes more sense? '